The Aberdeen Area Infant Mortality Study, a study of the Northern Plains Indians, found that infants were less likely to die of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) if their mothers received visits from public health nurses before and after giving birth. The NICHD in collaboration with Native American Management Servies, developed adaptable culturally-appropriate SIDS risk-reduction materials for use in five Indian Health Service Areas in the Northern Tier. Under the guidance of a community-based work group, educational materials were developed based on recommendation from the five areas. The outreach project is call Healthy Native Babies.